White Silk
by Cole-Hyuuga
Summary: Matt needs to get Mello, the best birthday present ever ! but what? Near of course ! Contains: Kinky bondage sex, Yaoi, lemon Near uke of course !


Okies well Near is a bit OOC in this. Okies maybe alot~! Hope ya's like it~!!! cuz i luv stories like this, obvious~!

But anyways, on with the story

* * *

The day before Mello's Birthday, Matt was freaking out. He completely forgot about Mello's Birthday '_what can I get him now!? It's way too late!!_' Pacing up and down their shared bedroom. Each passing second getting more and more freaked out.

"What the bloody hell would Mello want anyway?! Jeez, even if I had all the time in the world I still wouldn't be able to figure this out." shouted Matt getting more frustrated. Jumping on his bed and burying his face within the pillows. Muttering on how he hates birthdays, well except his own of course.

-Matt's P.O.V.-

The door slammed open, I looked up to see a very pissed off Mello. Mello grunted and jumped on his bed. Mello then started complaining about Roger giving out about breaking Near's toys. I had to smile a little at Mello, so predictable. Though I will never understand why Mello bullies Near. '_It's so obvious he likes him. He should just tell him, Near clearly has a thing for Mello, why else would he let Mello push him around. Near could easy go and tell Roger. I may be third best but I am no fool' _smiled Matt

-Normal P.O.V-

"What are you smiling at!?" Shouted Mello from across the room, throwing a pillow at Matt. Which he caught easily.

"Nothing lord Mello" mocked Matt, which in turn only pissed off Mello more. Matt decided it was time to take his leave. Taking a run for the door, closing it behind him. Only to start laughing at Mello shouting from inside the room.

* * *

-Later that day-

Matt was walking down the hallway when realisation dawned on him. He still didn't have anything for Melllo's birthday. After thinking it over Matt knew what he was going to get Mello for his birthday. Finally stopping outside the two white doors, a smirk appeared on Matt's face. He pushed open the door and started looking around for a certain white haired boy.

Like always Near sat alone in the corner of the playroom playing with his transformers. Matt casually walked over the Near. Gaining his attention.

"Hey Near" Matt started, carefully. "Hey, we talk somewhere more quite?"

"Why?" asked Near. Matt never just came up to him, unless he needed something.

"It's important, come on" giving a little tug on Near's pyjamas. Near got up carrying his transformers with him. Following Matt curiously. _'Perfect Mello is with Roger right now as punishment for earlier, sucks though, having to sit there for ages with Roger while he does paperwork' _

Leading Near back to his and Mello's shared bedroom. Taking a seat on his bed patting the seat next to him indicating for Near to sit down. Taking the seat, sitting next to him. Dark gray eyes watching him the entire time. Matt looked at Near before saying…

"I just needed to get Mello the best birthday present ever and now I got it" grinned Matt

"What's that have to do with me? What is it?" Okay, now Near was suspicious.

"You will find out soon." Replied Matt

Near's dark grey eyes narrowed.

"Tell me" Okay seriously Matt was kinda freaking him out. He blinked when he saw Matt reaching under the bed and pulling out a bottle and cloth. He knew all to well what it was. Quickly getting up and running for the door but was stopped by Matt grabbing his arm pulling him back. In a battle of strength Matt won with ease. Matt snaked his arm around Near's waist, placing the cloth over his mouth and nose. Near felt his eyes grow heavy as sleep tugged on his mind. Suddenly his legs gave out under him, luckily Matt still had hold around his waist and sleep soon overcame him.

Matt stared at the albino he had just put to sleep before he picked him up bridal style and placed him lying on the bed. He then stood up and walked over the his set of drawers and taking out a small plastic bag. He then walked back to the sleeping albino. He placed the bag beside him before he gave a small sigh.

He had a rather simple plan really…but it was bound to work…he hoped it would anyways. Otherwise he would literally torture them until they admitted it yeah Matt was a real nice guy. The redhead opened the bag and looked about in it, digging through it, a light frown on his face as he picked out the objects that he needed.

* * *

Near woke up with a groan. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't move, he was tied up...Wait...what on earth?. Why was he tied up? He tugged on whatever it was that bound his hands behind his back. They weren't rope nor handcuffs. They were to soft and silky. He was lying on his side with his face buried in some sheets. He was obviously on a bed. He turned his head and looked down, his eyes widening, He was naked! He struggled to sit up and looked around, blinking. He was in Mello and Matt's room and he was on Mello's bed. What was going on here?

He then swore under his breath when he realised something. Tomorrow was Mello's Birthday. He couldn't let Mello see him like this! Tied up and naked. He blushed at that thought. He looked down at himself, trying to find some way to escape. He then realised that it was ribbon he was tied with white silk ribbon. Was this a kind of joke? His blush then darkened when he saw a ribbon bow on his member. He was going to kill whoever did this. He then blinked. It was Matt. This was Matt's present for Mello! HIM! Near was going to get revenge on Matt, big time!

The albino tried to move, but only succeeded on falling face down on the bed, cursing into the covers. He tugged at the bonds again. Something told him that he wasn't going to get free any time soon. He grumbled to himself. If Mello came in to find him naked and tied up with ribbon he was going to keel over from blushing too much. How embarrassing would it be for someone you like to walk in when you're vulnerable like this? Let alone, someone who bullies you every chance they get.

He tugged again at the bindings before struggling. He needed to get free and soon.

* * *

Mello gave a sigh as he walked to his and Matt's bedroom. Roger had been way to harsh to him, making him sit there for hours, doing nothing. He stepped up to his door and opened it up, blinking when he heard a loud curse from Near. Wait what?! Why was Near in his room! Quickly looking in and over at his bed, his eyes widening when he saw a furiously blushing Near tied with ribbon naked on his bed.

He stood there frozen for a good while, just staring at the albino on his bed. Regaining his composure, he closed the door and walked up to Near, clearing his throat and asking in a slightly strained voice.

"Near, why are you on my bed, like that?"

The albino glared up at him.

"I don't know! I woke up like this"

The blonde tapped his chin in thought. What fucker did this? He sat down on the bed next to the albino, who gave a sort of whimper,

"Mello can you untie me? please"

Mello looked back down at the albino trying to prevent from pouncing him there and then. He gave a sigh before reaching out and gently taking hold of some of the ribbon that was on the albino's neck before pausing. There was a note there. He picked it out, ignoring Near's complain. He opened it out and read it to himself.

_Mello,_

_Happy birthday~! Well early birthday present. Im sick of yours and Near's stubbornness. Take this chance or just be a stubborn ass and let this opportunity slip, because I am not doing this again for you. Now screw Near senseless and be happy, okay?_

_You're sincerely,_

_Matt_

_P.S. You better get me the BEST present ever for my birthday~!!_

Mello smirked. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket, turning back to the struggling Near, who glared back at him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Near"

Near pouted.

"Tell me"

"Maybe later" The blonde said before his hand undid the ribbon around the albino's neck, taking note of the blush that spread across Near's cheeks and the slight shiver. His eyebrow rose at that before his lips curved in a smirk. Hmm... what could he do to the albino while he was tied up? He stroked Near's neck, his smirk widening when the albino's blush darkened, his eyes looking up at Mello.

"M-mello what are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of the situation" Was all Mello said as his fingers moved down and tweaked one of Near's nipples. The albino gasped, giving a small moan. Near then squirmed slightly, trying to move away from Mello. The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly before he almost pounced on the albino, straddling his slim hips, getting a rather cute squeak in return. Mello lowered his face until it was mere millimetres from Near's, his weight supported by placing his hands either side of the other male's face. The albino blushed, if possible, even more, trying to rear his head back to make some distance.

"Mello d-"

Near's words were cut off when Mello dipped his head, kissing him full on the lips, his tongue flickering into the albino's open mouth. The blonde explored the sweet cavern with his tongue, liking the small moans and whines from the male underneath him. He pulled away, one hand stroking Near's cheek as the albino panted for breath, his cheeks flushed.

He dipped his head to nibble and lick at Near's neck, receiving small moans in return as the smaller male shivered at the sudden rush of pleasure. Mello's hands wondered downwards, ghosting over the albino's skin, exploring the beautiful body, making Near shiver more. Mello's fingers paused at the hardening nubs, rubbing them with his thumb, causing Near to moan, throwing his head back slightly. The albino then gasped in shock when sharp teeth sank into the tender flesh of his neck before the mouth sucked, drawing blood. Mello hungrily drank at Near's blood, loving the sweet taste as well as the moans and gasped that slipped from his lips.

He pulled away, licking the blood off of his lips before his lips trailed downward, the tongue running over fair skin. The albino moaned and arched into the touch, saying Mello's name softly through his moans. Mello's hands started to remove the white ribbon that tied the albino up, though did not untie his arms. He would do that later. When he reached the albino's semi erect member, his eyebrow raised when he saw a bow ribbon in it. Interesting. He gently took it off, deliberately brushing his fingers across the albino's cock. Near gasped, biting his lip. The blonde smirked at this before he ran two fingers down the Near's member, getting a moan in return as the albino's fists clenched. Mello then took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, watching Near's reaction. The albino gave a soft scream, throwing his head back.

"M-mello!" He cried.

Mello took more into his mouth, massaging it gently with his tongue, smirking when the albino moaned uncontrollable, tossing his head from side to side. He deep throated Near, causing him to moan loudly, arching his back,

"Mello! S-stop t-teasing me!"

The blonde pulled away from the albino's member before briefly placing his fingers at the albino's mouth.

"Suck" demanded Mello, which Near did obediently. While with his right unbuttoned and removed his leather top before undoing his trousers. He removed his fingers from the albino's mouth before he ran it down the albino's member, making him moan again, and trailing it down to his entrance. He pushed against the albino's entrance lightly, giving a small chuckle when Near tried to push against him. He pushed one finger in, thrusting it in and out, watching as the albino shuddered at the feeling.

He pushed another in, scissoring his fingers to stretch the entrance further. Near gave a low whine at the slight pain. When Mello pushed in a third finger, he gave a small yelp, biting his lower lip to prevent from making any other noises. Mello stretched the entrance further as he pushed his fingers deeper into the tight heat, briefly brushing against the albino's prostate. Near moaned loudly, aching his back and pushing against Mello's fingers in an almost begging gesture, wanting more from him. The blonde smirked before pressing the spot again, watching Near as he moaned again, looking at Mello with pleading lusty eyes,

"M-mello p-please" He whimpered.

The blonde smirked before he removed his fingers, sliding up the albino's body as he removed his trousers. He kissed the albino passionately, cutting the bonds that held Near's hands as the albino kissed back just as passionately, their tongues battling against each other in an intricate dance of dominance.

He then lifted the ablino's legs so that his entrance was revealed as he pulled away from the kiss and nibbled on Near's neck, marking the soft skin with more red marks. Near's hands grabbed onto his shoulders as he pushed himself into the tight heat of the albino, biting his lip to prevent from moaning at the feeling of being inside Near. The albino clutched at blonde's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. When he had sheathed himself in the albino, he paused before pulling out and thrusting back in quickly, causing Near to whimper slightly, yet give a soft moan at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Mello set up a rhythm of thrusting into the tight heat of his lover, biting into Near's shoulder, drawing blood as the sounds of the albino's moans sounded in his ears. After a few more hard thrusts, the male underneath him gave a particular loud moan, arching his back and tightening his hold onto the blonde. At this, Mello smirked before aiming his thrusts so that he hit the albino's prostate with each stroke.

He reached in between them and took hold of Near's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, sending the albino moaning and almost screaming his name, begging him to go faster and deeper. Which he gladly did, enjoying the sounds that Near made as his sweet spot was hit mercilessly.

All of a sudden, Near gave a loud moan, arching his back, coming hard into Mello's hand, throwing back his head as he screamed Mello's name. The blonde's eyes widened, giving a moan when the albino tightened around him, making him unbearably tight. He gave one more thrust before coming inside the albino, moaning Near's name softly in his ear before collapsing on top of the albino panting just as hard as Near.

After a while, once they had come off their high, he pulled out and lay beside his lover, pulling him into his chest. They stayed quiet for a few moments before Near said in a quiet voice.

"Mello"

Mello leaned on one shoulder, looking down at the albino as his other hand came up to stroke the albino's cheek,

"Yeah Near?"

The albino blushed and lowered his eyes before saying in a quiet, almost scared sounding voice.

"I-I love you Mello"

Mello blinked before smiling gently. He made Near look up at him before giving him a soft kiss on the lips and pulling away again to look into beautiful confused dark grey eyes.

"I love you to Near"

Those dark grey eyes widened a fraction before they softened and Near buried his face into Mello's chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around the albino, holding him close, enjoying the comforting contact.

"Happy birthday Mello" whispered Near into Mello's chest. Mello heard Near's last words and closed his eyes with a soft sigh. He opened them again when he heard Near's even breathing, showing that he had fallen asleep. He smiled again. He was content to lie here with Near in his arms, and to watch as the albino beauty slept. _His_ albino. _'Happy birthday alright' he smiled._ Letting sleep take over him.

* * *

Mello sat on his bed the next morning, as Near had gone to shower. Mello smirked. Playing with the white silk ribbon as was planning on keeping his, in his draw for future use, not that Near knew about that. He then lay back down on his bed. As he began planning on what to get for Matt's birthday, after all he had to get the best present ever, the least he could do after he gave him the best present ever.

* * *

I spend alot of today typing this, u better like it~!!!! LoL

Cole xoxo


End file.
